1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The European Broadcasting Union (EBU)
Data Overview The European Broadcasting Union (EBU; French: Union européenne de radio-télévision, UER) is an alliance of public service media entities, established on 12 February 1950. As of 2015, the organisation comprises 73 active members in 56 countries, and 34 associate members from a further 20 countries. Most EU states are part of this organisation and therefore EBU has been subject to supranational legislation and regulation. It also hosted debates between candidates for the European Commission presidency for the 2014 parliamentary elections but is unrelated to the institution itself. It is best known for producing the Eurovision Song Contest. EBU is a member of the International Music Council. Members Members in general The active member list as of June 2016, comprised the 73 broadcasting companies from 56 countries as of late 2016. Any groups or organisations from a country with International Telecommunication Union (ITU) membership, which do not qualify for either the EBU's Active or Associate memberships, but still provide a broadcasting activity for the EBU, are granted a unique Approved Participants membership, which lasts approximately five years. An application for this status may be submitted to the EBU at any given time, providing an annual fee is paid. The following seven EBU broadcast members had status as Approved Participants in May 2016. #Arte ARTE #Catalunya Música CAT #Euronews EURONEWS #JP MRD JP MRD #Cellnex Telecom CELLNEX #Russian Television and Radio Broadcasting Network RTRN #TV5Monde TV5 Greek issues Starting on 4 May 2014, the New Hellenic Radio, Internet and Television (NERIT) broadcaster began nationwide transmissions, taking over ERT's vacant active membership slot in the EBU. On 11 June, 2015, two years after ERT's closure, Nerit SA closed and ERT SA reopened with a comprehensive program in all radio stations (with 19 regional radio stations, 2 world-Range, and 5 the Panhellenic range) and four TV channels ERT1 ERT2 ERT3 and ERT HD. Membership applications as of 2016. *All bids had failed as of late 2016. #Kosovo- Radio Television of Kosovo, RTK. #Liechtenstein- 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television, 1FLTV. 2009, 2010 #Morocco- La deuxième Télévision, 2M TV. #Palestine- Palestinian Broadcasting Corporation, PBC. #Qatar- Qatar Radio, QR. EBU events #Eurovision Song Contest #Let the Peoples Sing #Jeux Sans Frontières #Eurovision Young Musicians #Eurovision Young Dancers #Euroclassic Notturno #Junior Eurovision Song Contest #Eurovision Dance Contest #Eurovision Magic Circus Show #Eurovision Choir of the Year #European Sports Championships #The cartoon series: ''The Animals of Farthing Wood '' Technical services EBU members and the EBU Technical Department have long played an important role in the development of many systems used in radio and television broadcasting, such as: #The AES/EBU digital audio interface, formally known as AES3; #Serial and parallel interfaces for digital video (ITU-R Recommendations 601 and 656); #RDS – the radio data system used on FM broadcasting. #The EBU Loudness Recommendation R 128 and 'EBU Mode' meters (EBU Tech 3341) #The EBU has also actively encouraged the development and implementation of: #Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) through Eureka Project 147 and the WorldDAB Forum; #Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) through the DVB Project and DigiTAG; #Digital radio in the bands currently used for AM broadcasting through DRM (Digital Radio Mondiale); #Standardisation of PVR systems through the TV-Anytime Forum. #Development of other content distribution networks on the internet through P2PTV; EBU Project #Group D/P2P, from November 2007 to April 2008, with a trial of selected member channels, thanks to Octoshape's distribution platform. The EBU is also part of the European P2P-Next project. Also see #EU #Euronews Category:Europe Category:TV Category:Organisations Category:European Union Category:EU Category:EBU Category:European Broadcasting Union